marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Gwen Vol 2 28
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed ninja * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* **** **** ***** *** ** Items: * * * * and * and | Synopsis1 = At the theatre where the Mary Janes' show was going to be held, Gwen Stacy sits on the stage and morosely addresses her friends and the Parkers, stating that when she first became Spider-Woman she'd never wanted to hide or lie to anyone. She states she didn't tell them she was Spider-Woman because she was overwhelmed by the responsibilities and expectations, and that she'd thought it would be better to pretend nothing had changed and keep "Gwen Stacy" someone they could understand. She laments her decision to split her life in two, as it's left her with nothing; and admits that for a long time she was afraid to admit that. The Venom symbiote distorts her voice as she says that she doesn't have the luxury or time for lies; and that in order to do what she needs to she has to be whole and is too angry to be scared anymore. In Matt Murdock's apartment, Richie Rogers - a katana impaling him and pinning him to a chair - asks Murdock why he doesn't just let him die. Murdock chuckles and notes that he finally understands what the nuns hated about the question "Why?", examining Spider-Woman's portal device as it dings and wondering why it hasn't stopped since he stole it from her. Turning to face Rogers, Murdock slaps him across the face and calls him roadkill, noting that the highway's already given him the answers to his questions. Murdock quips that secrets have a way of keeping Rogers rather than the other way around, taunting his self-loathing and regret for what had happened to Captain Stacy. Murdock remarks that he understands the burden of knowledge and the inner war between the artiste and the entertainer; adding that the only reason Rogers is still breathing is because he's going to die soon anyways and because Murdock is more like him than anyone will ever know. Stating that he needs an audience and a "priest" to confess to, Murdock launches into his backstory: As a boy, Murdock's mother had been killed in an accident at Oscorp, accidentally smearing mutagenic chemicals onto his eyes while trying to hold him for the last time. Despite being blinded, Murdock developed advanced echolocation. When his father - a famous boxer - was murdered by Maggia thugs for refusing to work for Don Silvermane, Murdock used his echolocation to kill the enforcers -- attracting the attention of a gruff crimefighter named Stick. Training under Stick to fight against the injustice and crime plaguing the city, Murdock helped take down Silvermane, who revealed that he had allied himself with the Hand ninja. Stick was killed and Murdock lashed out in rage, killing several of them before being knocked out. Taken in by the Hand's leader, Samura, Murdock became part of an inescapable global empire of murder, perpetuating the very corruption he had once fought against; but remarks as an aside to Rogers he's thankful he wasn't raised by the Alabama branch of the Hand. Murdock notes that the Hand was the closest thing he's ever had to a family and a purpose, but that Samura was wrong in saying he was both free and uncaged - the loss of his family and mentor had freed him, but his power caged him. The Hand had been unable to understand Murdock's power and came to fear him, sending him to New York to keep him occupied. Becoming Wilson Fisk's lawyer, Murdock's ambition led him to betray the Kingpin and seize control of New York's organized crime. However, the ease at which he simply took whatever he wanted brought not only elation but despair at how far he had fallen. With nowhere else to go and only spilling blood for the sake of spilling blood lying ahead, Murdock began to both wish and dread that everything could be taken from him -- despairing further at the realization that even if it were he would not only do it all again in a heartbeat but that no-one could stop him from doing so. Murdock had been on the brink of committing seppuku when he witnessed Spider-Woman web-swinging past his apartment, realizing that he was not the only one with powers. At the theatre, Gwen apologizes to her friends, saying that she doesn't expect them to believe, trust, or forgive her; but that if what's left of who she is has to die she wanted them to at least know why she did the things she had done. Gloria and Betty attempt to reassure her, but Mary Jane asks what she meant when she'd said "Gwen Stacy has to die." Gwen states that Murdock is a psychopath who acts without mercy or hesitation, and she's afraid that in order to stop him she'll have to let go of who she was and become a monster herself to kill him. Glory, Betty, and Mary Jane are horrified and protest that she doesn't have to do this and should leave it to Captain America. Ben Parker speaks up despite May's objections and sternly tells Gwen that her friends are wrong and that this is the price she has to pay for her failure to save Peter and to avenge what Murdock did to her father, adding that she alone has the power to do so and she needs to owe up to the responsibility that comes with it. At his apartment, Murdock tells a dying Rogers about how he became obsessed with making Spider-Woman understand what it feels like to wield real power and have it corrupt her. Growing angry, Murdock rants about how he doesn't understand why she continues to resist and cling to her morality no matter how much he's tormented and taken from her; and that while he wanted her at his side he refuses to be the only one who power has corrupted. Slitting Rogers' throat with a katana, Murdock thanks him for listening as he cleans the blade and turns to look out across the night-time cityscape while contemplating the dinging portal-watch. As the Mary Janes hurl verbal abuse at Ben Parker, the burner phone that the Punisher gave Gwen goes off and she recalls his offer of an alliance to kill Murdock. At Murdock's apartment, he detects screams and gunfire coming from outside and downstairs, and Otomo appears to inform him of an intruder. Murdock tells Otomo to ready his ninja and give Frank Castle the war he wants. | Solicit = GWENOM Part 4 • Every road in Earth-65 leads to Matt Murdock. • Gwen takes the fight to the man who’s orchestrated so much of her problems. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included